Friday the 13th Part X: The Homecoming Game
by Sedaiv
Summary: It's 2018, Jason Voorhees has escaped Hell and returned home to Crystal Lake. Now the Counselors must fight to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Friday the 13th, Friday the 13th: The Game or Jason X. All those properties belong to Sean S. Cunningham, Paramount Pictures, Warner Brother Pictures, New Line Cinema, and created by Victor Miller. Friday the 13th: The Game belongs to Gun Media & Illfonix. Please support the official release.

Authors Note: This story ignores the events of Jason X. I had difficulty deciding if I wanted to ignore the events of The Final Friday part IX: Jason Goes To Hell. Then I saw Savini Jason and decided to keep it canon. Jason X isn't even a Friday the 13th movie. Also, Friday the 13th Part IV was titled "The Final Chapter" as part IX is titled "The Final Friday: Jason Goes to Hell"

6/12/18

~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ Monday, July 9th, 2018 ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ 

In the Wessex County Medical Center, near the town of Crystal Lake, New Jersey, a woman in her mid 50's awoke from a nightmare. Lightning crashed as a heavy storm moved in on the town. A cold sweat washed over her as she let out a short scream and the nurse on duty entered her room.

"Chris, Ms. Higgins, are you okay?" Inquired the nurse.

"I had another nightmare, Cathy. It was the same one. The one of the man in black digging up from the ground and attacking me." The sweat rolled down Chris' neck.

"I'll get you a sedative." Said Nurse Cathy before she shut the door.

Her hand reached out and grabbed a water container then poured a small cup for herself. Chris sat in her hospital room and thought to herself, it has been almost 34 years since her nightmare at Crystal Lake in the Higgins Haven area. The area was named after her family as they're one of the first families to live in the town of Crystal Lake. The nurse returned a few minutes later and gave her a pill to help her with her sleep. Off and on for years, Chris returned to the Wessex Medical Center for treatment to deal with her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and nightmares. One day Chris hoped that she would no longer need the assistance of medicine to sleep or see a psychiatrist.

Meanwhile, near a treeline by the Medical Center, the ground began to erode and bubble. The ground turned black at a fast pace then cracked open with a blackened hand reached out. Steam raised from the ground. Hellish screams filled the air as the figure pulled itself up. The figure is of a large man almost six and a half feet tall, built like a like a professional weightlifter and completely covered in dirt and mud. He looked to the Wessex Medical Center and walked slowly toward it.

Meanwhile, Chris Higgins rolled in her bed. The memories that happened at Higgins Haven at Crystal Lake's north side rushed back to her. The meeting a deformed man in 1982 that would later come to Higgins Haven and murdered over forty-three people, including twelve in Higgins Haven alone, all over the course of one week from Thursday, July 12, 1984, until Wednesday, July 18, 1984. The thoughts of Jason crushing her boyfriend's Rick's skull and throwing his corpse through a window woke her up. With a cold sweat and panicked breath, Chris called for the nurse again.

"Nurse, it didn't work. I need another sedative." Chris said into her IMATIS system.

With her legs thrown over the edge of the bed, Chris wiped the sweat off her with a light blanket. It was 2:37 AM, it's been several minutes and the nurse didn't respond. Once more, Chris called for the nurse, however as she called the nurse, the power died. Panicked, she screamed as the emergency power kicked on. With a feeling of dread, Chris stuck her head out the door and saw nothing but the Nurse's Station.

"Nurse? Cathy? Anyone here? Did you all fall asleep or go to the bathroom?" Chris walked towards the station.

Nurse Cathy was slumped over, hand under her head. Chris walked over and shook her. "Cathy, are you okay? You can't be asle-"

Chris pulled on her shoulder and gasped loudly as Nurse Cathy's face has a deep slash, almost two inches deep. Her screams echoed down the hall and Chris ran for her life. As fast as her feet could carry her, Chris ran to the Fire Escape and hurried down. At the bottom of the stairway, the door to freedom laid in front of Chris. As she reached the door, it swung open violently.

"No! You're not alive! You're not alive! YOU'RE NOT ALIVE!" Chris' voice broke down as she burst into tears, fear took over and caused her to slowly back into the corner of the stairwell.

The man now stood at the door. One hand holding a trident and the other hand pulled out a panga machete and slowly walked to the hysterical woman. Defeated, Chris's legs slowly gave out on her as she collapsed in a corner. Tears ran down Chris's cheek as the man walked closer and lifted the machete up.

"You're dead, Jason Voorhees! I put an ax in your head! You're not here! You're not alive! You're-" Chris's words are cut off as Jason sliced through her neck.

The machete dragged slowly across her throat, from hilt to tip. Jason's strength shoved the cruelly sharpened edge three inches deep in her neck. Blood gushed out of her throat at all sides. Having accepted her fate, Chris choked and the light faded from her eyes as she stared at Jason Voorhees, the killer at Crystal Lake, stand before her. Jason Voorhees, the boy who drowned in Crystal Lake in 1957 stood there, alive... partially. Without a word or grunt, Jason turned around and left as lights are restored.

FRIDAY THE 13TH PART X: THE HOMECOMING GAME  
Chapter One

~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ Tuesday, July 10th, 2018 ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~

A fast car that carried six young adults, between twenty and twenty-four are packed in a 2015 Mitsubishi Outlander drive along Millbrook road in Crystal Lake, New Jersey. Two young men sat up front, the driver a cranks up the audio as "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour played loudly. With a look that matched a 1950's biker than anyone from the 21st century, the man rocked out hard and headbanged while driving. With a quick peek, he turned to his companions; a heavyset man with who looked like he's ready to golf, rocker girl with purple streaks in her hair and next to her an east Asian young woman who's busy in a book.

"Adam, can you turn that down!" The heavyset man shouted over the radio.

The driver now known as Adam turned the radio down a little. "Sorry Eric, I love that song. Didn't mean to blow your ears. A.J., Debbie, how are you two holding up?"

The rocker girl turns to Adam. "I'm fine, Debbie's busy with her book. Good luck reaching her, I don't think your music did."

"What's she reading?" Asked Eric as he couldn't get see well enough.

With a quick dip of her head, AJ read the book title then looked to Eric and Adam. "The Sons of the Dragon by-"

"George R.R. Martin. Good book, I've read it." Interrupted Eric, a smile on his face as they have similar taste books from his assumption.

"I have no idea where that's from." Added Adam as his look returned to the road, which allowed him to turn down the road they needed.

AJ sighed loudly, her gaze returned to out the window as they're driving in a forest. Eric looked back at her, then Debbie and finally to Adam, with a smile and a wink towards his friend. With the music turned down, Eric started reaching through a backpack he brought. All the credentials they'd need for where they're going.

"Thanks for the summer job, Adam. I know I'm missing Gen Con 2018, but I could use the few extra bucks." Eric fixed his glasses as he searched for some manuals they were given to read.

"No problem, J.R. Thought you guys would want a little extra work. We won't be the only counselors there, Brandon Wilson and Jenny Myers are two from high school will be there. You guys remember ol' "Eagle Scout" Kenny Riedell?" Adam checked the mirror to see both Deb and AJ look up.

For a brief moment, Debbie smiled at Kenny's name, which caught both Adam and AJ's attention but once more, it was AJ who did the talk. "Yeah, I remember him why?"

"Make sure you thank him. I was working on his car in late May and he told me he got promoted to Head Counselor at Camp Crystal Lake, I mentioned a few of us are looking for summer jobs and he needed new counselors as a number of them went back to school or something." With that, Adam turned down a road.

The large gate had a large sign that read "WELCOME TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE, EST. 1935." Most of the road had been cleared up of foliage. It didn't take long for Adam to find the counselors cabin as well as several cabins for the children. Seeing the car, a bit of a rugged young man in flannel and blue jean shorts flagged them down and pointed them down a road, which Adam followed. After a bit of a drive, Adam parked at a garage, which allowed the four to get out. Eric is the first one to make a scene as he puts a foot on the front bumper.

With his chest out and fists on his hips, Eric shouted. "Fear not ladies! I, Eric "J.R." LaChappa will defend you from Geists, Goblins, and Were-Wolves. But not wear bears, you're on your own there."

With a minorly worried look in his face, Adam turned to Eric. "What about me?"

"I said ladies didn't I?" Countered Eric.

"Ah, touche!" Adam took the keys, locked his car as they see the flannel man again and shouted at him. "Hey, Kenny!"

"Adam, glad you made it! Dead last, but you're here!" The Head Counselor Kenny walked over and shook hands with everyone, which included Debbie who had found her way out of her book.

Kenny went into the workshop, checked a desk and found some packets that he's made for each of them. "Adam, mind introducing me to the others as I had out their packets on rules and what I expect from them in each their predesignated areas."

As Adam named them, Kenny handed each of them the packet. "Tons of Fun over here is Eric LaChappa. The young lady with glasses is Deborah Kim and my girlfriend-"

"EX-Girlfriend." Interrupted a peeved AJ.

"My Ex-Girlfriend, just call her AJ Mason." Said an irked Adam.

With a quick look at his packet for AJ, Kenny raised an eyebrow. "But her name is-"

"Can you PLEASE call me AJ?" Once more, AJ interjected.

"Alright, AJ. You win, follow me, we're going to go to head counselor's shack to meet up with the others before we go swing by Packanack Lodge for some chow." With that, Kenny grabbed a lantern and walked out. "Better safe than sorry."

At the counselors' shack, three other counselors sat around. A young black man is tossing a tennis ball to a young black woman, both are clearly dressed for athletics throw the ball across the room. Nearby, a young brunette woman with her lucky red and yellow striped shirt was reading her packet, received the ball as it thrown by the black man.

"Sorry about that, Jenny. Toss it back?"

Without a look or a care, Jenny tossed the ball back towards the voice. "I'm almost done, Brandon. Can't you and Vanessa take that outside? And where's Tiffany?"

A door is pushed open, Tiffany was clearly overjoyed as she threw a hand up. "Here! I just had to change into something more comfortable."

"So you went with booty shorts and a shirt that's too big for you?" Questioned Vanessa as she caught the ball one last time from Brandon and sat it down.

"Yeah, I think I'm dressed better." Tiffany laid out on a bed.

Brandon thought to himself a moment, then realized what's different. "Instead of a grey shirt, you went with a pink one?"

As Tiffany was about to speak, the opposite door opened up with Kenny, Adam, Eric, AJ, and Deborah behind them. Seeing that his counselors are in one place, Kenny started to hand out packets to the others. Each of them takes a few minutes to read them. Some questioned why they got the job they do, others do not.

"Okay, I'm Kenny Reidell, I'm the new head counselor of Camp Crystal Lake. We just finished a late renovation and starting this Monday, the 16th and we'll all be here I know a few of you already. But let's introduce ourselves, we'll start with you." Kenny pointed towards Adam.

Adam leaned against the wall after he set his papers down. "I'm Adam Palomino, according to this packet I'll be the shop counselor. I've also known Kenny, Buggzy, J.R., AJ, and Deborah since high school."

"Guess I'll go next." Brandon stood up before everyone and turned to see all of the others. "I'm Brandon Wilson, but you can call me Buggzy, on the account I was the fastest wide receiver in high school football. They said I run like I got bugs in my pants, so the name stuck since pee wee. I'll be the head coach for sports and swimming."

"You can call me AJ Mason, or AJ for short. Adam and I were in a relationship, but now we're not. He did help me get this job, and I do thank him for that. Kenny assigned me to Arts and Crafts."

"I AM... ERIC, J.R., LACHAPPA!" Shouted Eric as he stood up on a footlocker for all to see. "I've been buddies with Adam since fifth grade when I fell on him climbing up a rope in gym. And Kenny has me teaching... sports and swimming? Are you serious?"

A few of them chuckled between Eric's showmanship and his unexpected assignment, however, Jenny stepped up. "I'm Jennifer Myers, but you can call me Jenny. I'm Kenny's partner, and I met him at a bad time in his life during high school. He has me in charge of Games and Activities."

"I'm also in Games and Activites. I'm Vanessa Jones, Brandon's my 3rd cousin. We're actually trying to get into the same college. This my first time meeting anyone here that's not family." Vanessa said as she sat down.

With a loud yawn, Tiffany blew in a harmonica after she laid out on a bed. "Hey! I'm Tiffany Cox, I heard about Camp Crystal Lake's reopening and the Christies hired me and I've known Kenny all over three hours longer than anyone else. I'm going be in the music activities."

Upon closer inspection, Kenny noticed something wrong. "Wait, we're short a few counselors. Where is-"

A door was pushed open as a blonde woman, pretty brown-haired man and a bearded man walk in. The bearded man is clearly high as a kite, he huffed and puffed as he stumbled to a wall and caught his breath. AJ, Debbie, and Eric fan the smell of marijuana away from their faces. On the other hand, Adam, Vanessa, and Buggzy take a deep breath. Deborah takes a look at the one girl and is visibly frightened. Luckily for her, AJ noticed this and stood up, she and the blonde were shooting daggers at each other.

"Care to explain this, Mitch?" Asked Kenny, clearly, he's not impressed and he's not in the mood for excuses.

"Whoa, sorry about that, Kenny. Chad and I picked up Victoria from town, her car's tire somehow got glass caught and it shredded it all to Hell, man." Mitch, the bearded hippie, walked over and showed pictures on his cellphone.

"My apologies, Victoria. Mitch, I know you have a prescription for that, but tell me you're NOT planning on doing that around the children. I'll have to fire you on the spot."

"Naw man, I'm good. I found a place I can go, do my medicinal, walk back and not smell like a Bob Marley Concert. Oh, we're introducing ourselves? I'm Mitch Floyd, I'm 48 years old, so I'm clearly the oldest one here. I'm got Arts & Crafts covered with someone named "Mason" and I knew one of the last owners, Steve Christy, when he bought this place back in 1979, a great year by the way. I smoke medical marijuana to help with my seizures." Mitch's speaking slowed down with as he calmed down, the gave everyone a big cheesy smile.

"Good show, Mitch." Said Chad with a snooty and stuck up voice as he pulls out a pipe and lights up.

"I'm Chad Kensington, I've known that rogue Adam Palomino since freshman year in high school, the rest of them I don't care about but know. I graduated with a 4.0-grade average and already have my college taken care. I'm here because my father and mummy dearest wish me to do something for the summer."

AJ and Victoria stopped their malicious glaring long enough for Victoria to speak. "I'm Victoria Sterling, my dearest Chad Kensington and I are engaged to be wed in three years time. I don't honestly care to know any of you. Chaddy told me this would good for us, so I'm here. I know AJ and Deborah, VERY WELL. I and Chaddy will be cooking for ALL of us."

The two glared at each other again but Kenny stepped in between them. "I don't care what happened between any of you. I will NOT have any of you fighting around Crystal Lake. If you do, I will make sure neither of you gets paid and I will fire you on the spot. AM. I. UNDERSTOOD?!"

The two of them, having been put in their place, agree with Kenny. Both AJ and Deborah took a deep breath as AJ turned to Deborah which in turn caused Debbie to stand up. The two talk a moment before Deborah walked in the center of the room. Most everyone could see how nervous and shy she was, to her, this moment was going to be the hardest moment as Deborah found kids easier to talk to than adults. Despite Chad and Victoria's dirty looks, Deborah finally looked up from the ground.

"I'm Deborah Kim... I'm Korean and Filipino. I've been best friends with AJ since preschool. I'll be with Tiffany teaching music." Both her hands played with her hair nervously, Deborah fumbled around the entire time she talked but as soon as she finished the short speech, her gaze returned downwards then towards AJ.

"Good, now that I'm understood and we know each other a little; I'm sure you want to get settled in your cabins as well as get lunch. I'll show you guys the path to Packanack Lodge, that's where you'll be staying, I'll be staying out here on Cunningham Road as I'll be closer to the kids, each night I'll have a second counselor with me to help watch over the camp and children." With that, Kenny walked over and gave everyone walkie-talkies and showed them out.

Before she left the house, AJ took a moment to shut the windows and lock the back door. Once everything was secure, AJ looked out a window towards the lake then towards the forest. The sight is beautiful, AJ saw why people kept returning here year after year. Despite being her first year at Camp Crystal Lake; AJ saw this as a job she'd like to stick with a few years. Before AJ walked out, she looked once more at the forest. For the briefest moment; she swore she saw a man in black and red stand in place and stare at her. AJ wiped her eyes again and looked out. This time, there was no man, it all had to be her imagination or an animal.

Once the door was locked, AJ ran after the others to catch up. What she didn't know, there was a tall man in black that watched over them. Silent as death; the man watched over the counselors from a distance but he left and retreated to the woods. The base of a large black metal trident dragged behind Jason Voorhees, the man who watched the counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. The long track home didn't bother Jason as he remembered how to get home, no matter where he was at Crystal Lake.

It took two hours but Jason found his way back to the run-down shack he built years ago. Vegetation had grown over most of the structure but luck would have it; his trophies remained. The long decayed corpses of Alice Hardy, last seen in 1979 along with remains of Terry McCarthy, Paul Holt, and Deputy Winslow from 1984. In the center of the shack's second room, was the shrine to Pamela Voorhees, his mother. All four remains laid at the floor beneath her sweater, pants, and skull. Red flames shot up from Jasons' right arm, upper right peck, and upper back right shoulder. The black chains around his neck hit the ground as hard as Jason when laid on the ground to rest.

~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ At Sunset ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~

Near the Pinehurst area of Crystal Lake, the only man to kill Jason Voorhees and live to tell the tale, Tommy Jarvis; was cutting wood with his 11-year-old son. Each time Tommy split a log, his son placed another for him to cut. From a nearby window, Tommy's wife watched her boys as she washed dishes.

"Allen, we got enough firewood for tonight. Help me out here." Tommy leaned down and gave several pieces of wood to his son.

Both men with arms full of wood, the older Jarvis carried the most, walked in and sat their lumber near a fireplace. The two adults talked a few minutes before a concerned look crossed Tommy. In turn, he headed up to the second floor. Not too long after, Allen followed his father up and went to the den. His father sat in a chair and read a newspaper article about a young woman and nurse who murdered at Wessex Medical Center.

"Dad, what are you reading? Can we talk?" Asked Allen as he walked over and read part of the article with Tommy. 

"A newspaper article, your mom found one and I thought I would be interested in it. Yes, we can talk." Said, Tommy, as he put the newspaper down and covered the article.

"Mom told me that you two met when she was working at Camp Crystal Lake They've been open for 3 years and nothing bad has happened. Are you ever going to tell me about what happened at Crystal Lake?" Allen looked into his fathers' eyes, they shared the same eyes and skin tone but Allen definitely took more after his mom's personality and hair.

It's been almost 30 years since Tommy talked about the events at Crystal Lake. The event with his mother's death or at Pinehurst Youth Development Center and all of the surrounding areas. The older Jarvis looked at his son with one of pain and of unease. Tommy placed his hand on his son's shoulder and came down to his level.

"Not yet, Allen, that's not a story I feel comfortable sharing with you now. When you're older and I know you can handle it, I'll tell you EVERYTHING about Crystal Lake and why I won't go anywhere near that damn place. Neither will you or your mom. Okay?"

The look that his father gave him along with his cryptic words made Allen wonder more. "I rather know now. I know I can handle it, dad."

The look in Tommy's face got very serious. "Not now, Allen. If I told you now, I know you'd want to leave."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Friday the 13th, Friday the 13th: The Game or Jason X. All those properties belong to Sean S. Cunningham, Paramount Pictures, Warner Brother Pictures, New Line Cinema, and created by Victor Miller. Friday the 13th: The Game belongs to Gun Media & Illfonix. Please support the official release.

Authors Note: This story ignores the events of Jason X. I had difficulty deciding if I wanted to ignore the events of The Final Friday part IX: Jason Goes To Hell. Then I saw Savini Jason and decided to keep it canon. Jason X isn't even a Friday the 13th movie. Also, Friday the 13th Part IV was titled "The Final Chapter" as part IX is titled "The Final Friday: Jason Goes to Hell"

FRIDAY THE 13TH PART X: THE HOMECOMING GAME  
Chapter Two  
6/25/18

~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ Tuesday, July 10th, 2018 ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~

It's sunset at Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees sat up then grabbed his trident. The Crystal Lake Killer looked towards the head of his mother. Most of her hair remained around the skull, despite the decomposition and left out for 30 years in his shack. The words of his mother spoke to him as he took several knives he left hidden in his shack.

"They're here, Jason. Make them suffer like you did." The stern voice of Pamela Voorhees spoke to Jason.

With the knowledge of people who invaded Crystal Lake, Jason exited his shack. A rested feeling came to Jason as he power-walked out. The flames on the upper right side of his body shot out an inch or two, the trident in his hand thirsted for blood, and the thought of brutality to each invader filled his decayed and rotted heart with joy. After all this time, mother demanded blood for her blood. Tonight, Jason would not leave until he had another person dead.

~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ Meanwhile at Camp ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~

As the head counselor, Kenny lead everyone around the camp. The others took note of boys cabins, girls cabins, and the washroom. After a short walk, he showed them to the phone house. With a new phone fuse, Kenny made sure to teach them how to replace the fuse. Only a few actually paid attention to Kenny's instructions.

"Yeah, the Christie's haven't updated the phone system here, it's supposed to be fixed after this year. But I doubt that personally, there are a few fuses around in counselor cabins but you can find one at the workshop where Adam parked his car." With that, Kenny shut and locked the fuse breaker.

"Kenny, there is nothing good about that. We do have cell phones now." Vanessa reached into her back pocket and pulled her cell phone out but saw it had no service.

The others checked their cellphones as Kenny gave off a small laugh. "Crystal Lake is one big dead zone for cell phones, trust me. We're going to need this if all else fails, also on the other side of the area in Birch Ridge, there's a CB Radio. All we need to do is make sure power doesn't go out over there, which it shouldn't as the generator over there was replaced last year. Any questions so far?"

Adam raised his hand. "Yeah... when do we eat? We've seen the sights and know where we're working, how about eating? Hell, we haven't had lunch and now it's almost time for dinner."

"All right, follow me. We're walking along the wide side of Crystal Lake, then we'll cook something at Packanack Lodge and sleep. Sound like a good idea?" Everyone nodded to Kenny as he or she walked along the beaches of Crystal Lake.

With the knowledge of the phone lodge, Kenny showed the others a shortcut he found that took them from Camp Crystal Lake to the nearby Packanack Lodge. On their way, Kenny explained some of the local wildlife and plants. With a slower pace, AJ made up the rear of the group, Deborah was also with her and LaChappa tried to make it not look too obvious that he was deliberate in being slow for the sake of being close enough to talk with them. The entire time, AJ couldn't help but that they're being watched.

Inside the lodge, Chad and Victoria prepared a large meal for everyone. Buggzy, J.R., and Adam are throwing skeeball. Everyone except AJ and Debbie had drinks and were starting to get to the point of no return. Kenny was the only person able to control how much he drank and was successful in not making a fool of himself and refused to get completely drunk. There were enough people doing that already. Some of them noticed the showdown at the skeeball table. Eric had fallen back in the score and virtually given up to the better players.

The competitive natures of both Adam and Buggzy ran high as they're nearly neck and neck in the score. Both Vanessa and Tiffany walk over, Vanessa with her cousin and Tiffany in between him and Adam, they leaned over and cheered on the others. Loud feedback shot off from some stereo speakers as Kenny put on an album. Carefully, Kenny moved the stylus onto the record and got lucky with the song he wanted to play.

"Is that Van Halen?" Asked Jenny as she joined him in a nearby chair.

"Yes, it is, 1984. I found some albums in the basement, so I figured I'd bring them up so we can check out what's here." With that, Kenny walked passed Jenny, placed hand on her shoulder a moment, winked at her, then continued on.

Debbie looked up from her book a moment and over towards AJ. "I can't read minds, Debbie, I'll come over there if you need to talk."

As AJ joined her friend, Chad was as he yelled. Victoria yelled to, Mitch got up to check but saw they argued with the older stove. "The food looks great guys."

The two gave him an angered look but they quickly calmed down. A smirk on their faces crept up quickly on them and Chad spoke up. "Of course, despite the trite ingredients and platitudinous equipment, we're almost done making a meal good enough for serfs and yourself."

Two of the words clearly lost Mitch. "I think I can guess to "Trite" but "Platitudinous" means what?"

"Don't be a bitch, Mitch. It's good enough for everyone." Added Victoria as she continued to stir something in a pot.

With that Mitch backed out of the kitchen. His face showed how confused he was and tried to look for a dictionary. Adam yelled loud and spiked a ball on the ground. However, Buggzy demanded a rematch. His hands above his head and crotch pointed towards the young black man, Adam thrust his hips in celebration and showboated loudly.

Brandon reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and produced cash. "Bullshit! $200 says I can beat you to 500 points!"

Just as fast as Brandon reached in his pocket, Adam took his out and matched Buggzy's bet. "You got a deal, asshat. This is going to be 10th-grade bowling all over again."

"I remember that bowling trip better than you because I was the one who scored 230 and you got 101, Adam."

"Shut up and throw the ball, Brandon."

Both men took their jackets off and aggressively played skeeball once more. As the two started to rack up points, everyone but AJ and Debbie found their way over and watched. LaChappa kept score with a pen with paper, AJ and Debbie, however, couldn't hear each other as the music got louder with the others. As dinner took longer than they thought to finish, the two headed out to the back porch and sat in some deckchairs. The commotion and music were loud enough that the two young women could hear it fine.

"It's just a game of skee ball..." Said AJ as she laid out on a chair.

Finally free of her shyness around others, Debbie smiled at AJ as she joined her in a chair."Was Adam always this competitive?"

"Yeah... he was." Sighed AJ, the past memories of her and Adam being a couple very recently were fresh in her mind.

"He seems like he was good at everything. Was he... you know. Good at IT?" Deborah blushed, her hands played with her hair a little.

AJ's face flushed red, she remembered how he was in bed. "Oh God yes, he was quite hung. When I think about how big his dick is; I cum a little."

Astounded, Debbie leaned over from her chair. "Are you serious!? He's that big!?"

AJ gave her friend an offended face and looked her in the eyes. "God no! I was trying to make you laugh. I don't mind Adam as a friend, I just don't want him as a boyfriend. He's a bit overprotective."

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Debbie. I'm not mad, I just wanted to make you laugh." AJ reached over to her friend's shoulder and placed her hand on the other.

"I'm sorry, AJ. You know I have difficulty talking to boys. Do you mind if I ask why you come, I mean the REAL reason you came?" Debbie pushed her hair out of her eyes.

With that, AJ sat up, grabbed Deborah's hands and looked her directly in her eyes. "I said it earlier, it was a job, I could use the extra cash. It doesn't hurt that I do like kids. Why'd you come?"

For the first time, Debbie really thought about why she wanted to join AJ this summer. "Well... to be honest... I thought maybe I could get over my shyness and... maybe make get a mans' number."

With a hardy laugh which caused her to fall over for a moment. However, AJ sat up and looked her friend in her eyes. "Are you serious, Deborah? That's great!"

The two reached out and grabbed each other's hands. "Be honest, Deb. Whom do you have in mind?"

The question made Deborah breath hard for a few moments. Her face almost as red as an apple. Cautious, namely afraid of her friend's reaction, Debbie looked into AJ's eyes. Their hands clasped tightly to the others. AJ noticed her friend's jitters as her leg moved up and down fast.

"Two of them I'd like but I'll be happy with one of their phone numbers. One is Eric." As she said his name, Deborah moved her look away from AJ.

With a gentle touch, AJ made her friend look her eye to eye again. "Really? The way he acts is cute, but I didn't think you'd like someone so... big."

"We've never really looked at appearances, have we? I mean you're a Gothic Rocker Christian girl and I'm...a nerd." Debbie's lips pouted slightly.

"Of course not, we were raised better. I didn't think you'd buy into his whole bravado, it's cute but I have a feeling it'll get annoying."

"The other is... Kenny." This time, Deborah kept her eyes locked onto AJ's.

It only took a moment for AJ to take this all in. "Why don't we start with LaChappa? I think Jenny might have Kenny's ear."

"What do you think I should do? I mean, I think I can talk to, Eric. But what do I talk to him about?" Their hands release and fall onto their knees.

"Well, you were reading Sons of the Dragon, why not talk to him about Game of Thrones. He clearly read those." AJ stood up to stretch her back out.

"Actually it's A Song of Ice and Fire-"

"It doesn't matter what anything is called, you'' wish you had a real dragon for what's lurking around here." A bearded, heavy set, homeless man approached the two young from a nearby stairway leading to the beaches of Crystal Lake.

The two shout and stand up, startled by the man. AJ stood in front of her friend but the man stopped at the base of the stairs. His eyes looked them over, then at the lodge. The three looked at each other before the homeless man walked to a nearby campfire pit. After a few awkward minutes, AJ spoke up.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"The name's Abel. I walk these grounds looking for those foolish enough to stay here on Crystal Lake. For thirty years I've warned people, but it wasn't until the massacres of 1984 and 1990 did people listen to me." Abel bent his knee and picked around the campfire.

"What massacre's are you talking about?" Asked AJ as the two neared a door, in the event they had to run in.

He turned his head some and glanced at the young women before returning to his rummaging. "Ask the ones who know this lake the best. Ask him about Pamela Voorhees. Ask him about Jason Voorhees. Then do the right thing, get the HELL out of here. For too long have the spirits trapped on this land laid silent, it's only a matter of time before the killer of Crystal Lake returns to his old grounds."

Before AJ could say another word, Abel stood up and left heading north from the lodge, presumably toward the main road. Terrified, Deborah grabbed AJ's shoulder and pulled her around.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"A clearly frightened Debbie asked.

AJ shrugged it off. "Honestly, I don't know. He looked homeless and he looked crazy. Let's go inside and ask Kenny."

The two walked into the lodge and saw Buggzy pelvic Adam point blank in his face as Adam counted out money. "How does it feel, fuckstick?"

"Like about to Ryu Dragon Uppercut your nuts if you don't get them out of my face!" Adam slammed the money down, kicked the chair he sat on behind him and got into Buggzy's face.

"Adam, Brandon, shut up and settle down!" Interjected Jenny as she pushed the two apart.

"Don't worry, Adam and Buggzy always fist fight then kiss and make up twenty minutes later." Said AJ as she shut the door behind her.

"That's true... except the kissing part." Added Buggzy as he joined Vanessa.

A bell rang out as Chad walked out of the kitchen. "Dinner is finished, where do you want to eat at, Kenny?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Kenny pointed towards the campfire pit. "If you're up for it, why not eat outside."

"Ugh! I'm not eating outside like some hoi polli!" Exclaimed an agitated Victoria, her head peaked out from the kitchen towards the group.

With a dictionary, Mitch looked up at Victoria. "How do you spell that?"

The group laughed as both Adam and Buggzy pat each other on the back, walked into the kitchen, grabbed plates of food with a bowl of stew that Victoria cooked and went outside. Kenny started the campfire from nearby sticks and firewood. Both Chad and Victoria, with their "Superior Than Thou" attitudes, sat on the deck chairs on the porch. Once the fire was started, AJ looked at Kenny as he was about to speak to the group.

"Kenny, I have one question."

"What's up, AJ?" Kenny checked his pockets for a watch or cell phone to see what time it was.

Without hesitation, AJ looked him squarely in the eyes. "What do you know about Pamela and Jason Voorhees?"

~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ At the Jarvis Home~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~

All was well with the Jarvis family, Tommy sat with his wife and son at a table after their late dinner. Tommy looked over at his wife and joined her at the sink, the two started to wash dishes as the young son grabbed his Nintendo 3DS and played a game.

"Mind if I help you, Megan?" The older Jarvis rolled up his sleeves.

"Don't you have work tonight?" Megan started to get everything ready.

"Bryan and I switched nights, I'm covering for him Saturday so he can have a full night off and enjoy his anniversary." Said, Tommy, as he joined his wife with a dry towel.

With that, Allen looked up from his game. "How did you become a paramedic, dad?"

Tommy chuckled and quickly glanced at his son. "It's a bit of a story, so try to pay attention and put down Pokemon Moon. Me and your mom met in 1990 after her dad fell in the line of duty, I joined the Army as a combat field medic. I left in 2000 as a Sergeant First Class, me and your mom married in 1993 since 2000 we moved back here and I've been a paramedic and paramedic driver since 2001"

"Boring story dad, where's the fun parts? Where are the wars? Where are the guns?" A bored Allen said as he returned to his game.

"I didn't see a lot of front-line action, Allen. I was in the back of the front, I made sure my friends who were hurt stayed alive." The two continued to was dish dishes, the sounds of plates and silverware clashing together.

"Come on, dad! Don't have you exciting stories of fighting or something?" Excitedly, Allen hoped on his knees in the chair, his eyes still locked on his game.

His son's enthusiasm for silence caused Tommy's memory to trigger. It wasn't any military action he saw during Operation Desert Storm or the Bosnia War. The memories that returned were the events if one of his placements after the murder of his mother and twelve other people in his old neighborhood. He remembered the sight of his older sister Trish, her grieving after identifying the body of her mother at the Wessex County Medical Center. Years later, he found out his mother's throat was slight open after her neck and back were broken on a stone wall of their home. From the time he was 12 until he became an adult, Tommy was a ward of the state and lived in different areas around New Jersey and murder followed him.

In 1989, a normal man named Roy Burns would find his son butchered at the Pinehurst Youth Development Center. During his murderous spree on Thursday, October 12th until Friday, October 13th, Roy would murder seventeen people. A history of blood-soaked soil followed Tommy, around Crystal Lake. Megan didn't know, neither did Tommy, as to why he wanted to return to Crystal Lake, Maybe it was to stay closer to Megan's surviving family. Maybe it was for Jason to revive and take Tommy out, finally putting him at peace. Other people have defeated Jason including his niece Jessica Kimble, a new hero has to come.

"Tommy!" Shouted Megan, nudging her husband.

"Sorry, I was miles away. Where are the dishes?" He noticed that the dishes were finished and Allen was gone.

Calmly, Megan put her hands on her husband's arms and they looked into each other's eyes. "You spaced out there, almost forty minutes. Allen got bored of waiting and went out, I finished dishes, but what happened?"

"Nothing, sorry. I need to clear my head." Before Megan can react, Tommy grabbed his old blue jean jacket and left towards a shack he built a distance from the home he bought.

The shack itself was big but did have a small radio tower he constructed. Most likely built with help from his friends in his army days. Despite the dense foliage and trees, Tommy found the right place to send or receive calls on his CB Radio. With a hard slam, Tommy locked the door and ensured he was alone in the small shack. He quickly turned on the radio and listened to static. Both hands held up Tommy's head and he sighed aloud. Just as Tommy finally got his head clear, he jumped up as the someone started to call out over the radio.

"Good evening, TJ Medic. It's CTD, can you hear me, over?"

With haste, Tommy composed himself and answered the call. "This is TJ Medic, I read you loud and clear, Creighton, over."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Friday the 13th, Friday the 13th: The Game or Jason X. All those properties belong to Sean S. Cunningham, Paramount Pictures, Warner Brother Pictures, New Line Cinema, and created by Victor Miller. Friday the 13th: The Game belongs to Gun Media & Illfonix. Please support the official release.

Authors Note: This story ignores the events of Jason X. I had difficulty deciding if I wanted to ignore the events of The Final Friday part IX: Jason Goes To Hell. Then I saw Savini Jason and decided to keep it canon. Jason X isn't even a Friday the 13th movie. Also, Friday the 13th Part IV was titled "The Final Chapter" as part IX is titled "The Final Friday: Jason Goes to Hell"

FRIDAY THE 13TH PART X: THE HOMECOMING GAME  
Chapter Three  
1/3/19

~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ Tuesday, July 10th, 2018 ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~

The night grew late in the town of Crystal Lake, while the counselors were at the Packanack area of Camp Crystal Lake, Tommy Jarvis was several miles away on a CB Radio with Creighton Duke. Over the years, Tommy kept track of Crystal Lake and the areas around the town. Even when Tommy was deployed or assigned to different posts, Megan or Creighton would send keep him up to date on anything that could be related to Jason Voorhees.

Since 2003, there's been nothing even the slightest bit off in Crystal Lake. It was then Tommy knew he and Megan could safely return. Since Tommy's discharge in 2008, the two started their family while Creighton Duke couldn't let go of the past. Some years before Jason's massacre in 2003, or the massacre attributed to his name, Creighton's girlfriend was viciously murdered by Jason Voorhees when he collapses her esophagus then crushed her skull inwards with his massive foot.

Since Allen first came into Tommy and Megan's lives, Creighton had also been a part of their family. Albeit his road to recovery with a shattered spine would be long and difficult. Years later, Creighton was still going through intensive physical therapy one day find the killer he believed was still alive. The safest thing for him at this time was to let Tommy Jarvis keep watch. For now, the two could keep tabs on each other via their CB radios.

"Haven't heard from you in a few weeks, TJ Medic. Over."

A smile crept on Tommy's face. "Yeah, it has been, Creighton. How's the therapy going, over?"

The rugged ebony man known as Creighton Duke leaned into his radio. "A lot better since you ask. I can now walk a mile before it hurts too much. Did you read the newspaper, over?"

"Did I read the newspaper, what kind of question is that. Over." With that, Tommy looked over at a physical newspaper he still gets from town every morning.

"What do you think, over?"

"I think Jason Voorhees dead. I sent his ass to the bottle of Crystal Lake, and even if he somehow survived that, the FBI and Jessica Kimble took care of him. But I'll keep my eyes on this. Will you be attending Ms. Higgin's funeral? Over." Tommy flipped the newspaper to reread the article of Chris Higgins murder.

"Yeah, I'm getting a ride. Once I'm done at her funeral, I'm heading to Crystal Lake one more time, over." With that said, Creighton reached into a desk drew and pulled out a Smith & Wesson .500, a revolver strong enough to kill Alaskan grizzly bears.

At the same time, Tommy stopped his second reading of the newspaper, his eyes look up at his shotgun, a Beretta DT 11. Although normally used to shoot clay targets, Tommy's confident it could take down a human. "Yeah, I'd do the same thing. But I think you need heal first, you shouldn't be playing hero any time son, over."

"Tom, don't worry. I'll be ready if I have to. But you, you're at ground zero. Be safe, I'm over three hours away so it will take time for me to get to you. But if this son of a bitch is back, you can't wait for me, over." Creighton's voice was stern.

"Don't worry, Creighton. I'll be ready. I need to go, I'll take to you soon. TJ Medic out." With the shotgun in his hand, Tommy started to clean it slowly.

"CTD, out."

With a little caution, Tommy stuck his head out the door and looked around his shack then toward his home. The light in Allen's room was on as figured Megan had to be waiting for him in the living room. Just to be safe, Tommy took out a first aid kit and ensured it was ready to handle any immediate injury and minor field surgeries. Once his first aid kit was secured, he returned to his shotgun and continued to give it a thorough cleaning. Every so often, Tommy checked his cell phone for the time.

~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ Back at Camp Crystal Lake ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~

It's night time at Crystal Lake's Packanack Lodge, the new counselors sat around a campfire and drank dinner along with drank beer. The head counselor Kenny Riedell stood before them, AJ Mason had just asked a serious question. One that pertained to the long and bloody history of Crystal Lake and the surrounding areas. Both hands are behind his head as Kenny sighed loudly; part of him dreaded the day when he'd have to explain what he knew. Luckily for him, it was his new counselors who asked, not any parents or children. Kenny grabbed a wooden folding chair, set it up by the fire, took a deep breath and looked at his counselors, everyone focused on him except for Mitch who was buried in a dictionary to search for the word "Platitudinous".

"Where did you hear those names, AJ?"

"I and Debbie heard it from a local who was lost." She looked over at Debbie who nodded in agreement.

Kenny shifted uncomfortably on his chair, his fingers across his face and noticed Adam lean over toward him. "Kenny, speak up man. Who's Pamela and Jason?"

"This is a long story and it's... unpleasant. In 1957, an eleven-year-old boy named Jason Voorhees drowned in Crystal Lake, from what I was able to research, two counselors who should have been watching him were having sex, he was pushed in the lake by other children. Because of that reason, I absolutely will NOT tolerate bullying here, from children or counselors.

"About a year later, two of the counselors were murdered, we know now it was Pamela Voorhees. But back then, they didn't and several attempts were made to reopen Camp Crystal Lake but each time mysterious fires would break out and at one point, the water supply was turned bad. Some years later, one of the previous owners Steve Christie spent good money to reopen the camp in 1979. Mrs. Voorhees returned to the camp as well, she ended up murdering seven more counselors before the last survivor, Alice Hardy, decapitated her. She was found the next day, hysterical that Jason Voorhees survived." Kenny's hand trembled as he reached for a beer and drank with haste.

Concerned for her friend, Jenny joined him and tried to put an arm around his shoulder, however; he stopped her. "I'm fine, Jenny."

"That's not THAT long of a story," Vanessa added and took a beer herself.

"I barely scratched the surface!"

Disgusted, Victoria put her feet down and stood up with Chad. "We're not listening to this bullshit. You can keep your ghost stories to yourself, Chad and I are going to bed."

Once the two are in the house, Buggzy gave a loud sigh of relief. "Christ, about time they get lost. Fuck them, fuck them both in their mouths and fuck them with a cactus dildo.."

Once more, Kenny continued. "On July 12th, 1984, a series of murders happened all around the Crystal Lake in different areas, nine people with one still missing happened around this area-"

"What do you mean by this area?" Eric had to make sure he heard Kenny right.

"Stop interrupting me or I'll stop telling the story. I'll explain everything after, okay?" Everyone nodded at Kenny. "The next day, thirteen people were killed in the northern part of the lake at the Higgins Haven area, that was on July 15th, 1984. The last of the murders ended on July 18th, 1984 and that was another thirteen people. The murderer was killed by a twelve-year-old named Tommy Jarvis. The murderer is said to be Jason Voorhees, the same one who drowned in 1957, he came back to life to murder the people who killed his mother and invade Crystal Lake. If that wasn't crazy enough for you, there's more!"

Several of his female counselors gasped, they all looked astonished at Kenny and together, except for Mitch; spoke in disbelief and in unison. "There's more?!"

"Yes, in 1989, Tommy Jarvis was sent to Pinehurst Halfway House and another seventeen people were killed by a Jason Voorhees copycat killer named Roy Burns. Now, this part is where things sound... supernatural. Because in 1990, Jason Voorhees returned from the dead and over the course of the decade seventy-one people were attributed to the victims of Jason Voorhees. Honestly, I don't believe in the events after 1989 because how does a dead body walk? How do you revive a dead man? Copycat killers are how you can pull that off. But since 1998. there hasn't been ONE injury let alone death on Crystal Lake. The townspeople know might know about this history here, they likely don't talk about it. Are you happy with your question now, AJ?" His voice was clearly angered, the trepidation was replaced with annoyance in Kenny.

AJ was horrified at her question, Deborah wasn't almost in shock while most everyone tried to absorb what Kenny said. "I'm sorry I asked."

A can was crushed in Kenny's hand as he stood up. "This is the only time we talk about this. Does anyone have questions? I'd like to forget I explained this horrible story."

"Cool story, bro." interjected Adam, some laughter followed with. "It was a cool campfire ghost story."

"Think what you want Adam. But just make sure you're up by 6:00 AM. I'm taking a sedative and going to bed. Good night everyone." With that, Kenny stood up and left.

Jenny rubbed the back of head and neck and watch Kenny go into the lodge. Adam, Buggzy, Tiffany, and Lachappa talked between them and tried to figure out if the story was real. However, none of them were willing to give in. It made for a fun little ghost story, to the majority of the counselors. Worried for her friend, Jenny ran inside after him calling out his name.

With nothing left to hear from Kenny, both Adam and Buggzy had to prove one was more macho. The two chugged beers and crushed the cans on their foreheads. Vanessa cheered on her cousin while Tiffany laughed and watched. Meanwhile, in the distance, the Doomsayer Abel watched the teens as they chose to ignore his warnings.

The air got cold, the wind slowed to a halt as Abel looked around. Initially, Abel worried but as the clouds gathered in the sky, he calmed. Abel kneed down to pick up something edible, stood up and was face to face with the orange eyes of Jason Voorhees. Before the Doomsayer could scream, Jason's trident ran through his abdomen than with little effort, Jason pushed Abel with the trident several yards back, into a track then slit his throat with a knife. A bloodied gurgle left Abel's mouth as the spark of life left him, however, the monstrous Jason cocked his head sideways, heard his mother telling him "Good Boy, Jason" then finally pulled the trident out which caused the lifeless body of Abel to fall on the ground. With his victim dead, Jason slowly made his way to the lodge and observed his future victims quietly as they made their way inside.

As the downfall came fast, the counselors ran inside with Mitch still buried in a dictionary. Each of them find their way to different rooms, Chad and Victoria are busy "playing" in one room, while Jenny tried to get Kenny to return to normal in another, Mitch by the fireplace still in search of "Platitudinous", both Buggzy and Lachappa hung out in another room and laughed as they told dirty jokes. Meanwhile, Vanessa quietly sneaked into Adam as he was in the shower and startled him.

Startled, Adam turned slightly to face his intruder. "What the Hell, Vanessa?"

With her arms locked lovingly around Adam's neck, she pulled him in close and locked lips with him. "Don't act like you don't know what THIS means."

The hot water washed over their bodies as they embraced closely, their tongues wrapped around the others. Adam's hands ran through Vanessa's hair as her hands grabbed his ass. Meanwhile, Chad and Victoria kept their sexual adventures to their room. Unfortunately for Eric, he could hear the bed springs of Chad & Victoria with the sounds they made. Even with the what few books available in the lodge, Eric found concentration hard as he had to hear two bullies of his from High School have sex. With a few exceptions, everyone else calmed down for the night while Mitch looked through the dictionary still. Finally, Kenny laid with his eyes wide open, face toward a wall as Jenny stroked his hair, it calmed him in the past and she hoped it calmed him now.

In another room, AJ and Debbie laid in bunk beds, the latter on the top bunk. "Hey A.J."

"Yeah, Deb?"

The two leaned over to look at one another, the soft moonlight made their faces visible. "I can't believe Chad and Vic are here."

AJ sighed. "Yeah, I can't believe they're here too. I thought after high school, I'd never see them again."

"Are you going to fight Victoria again?" Deb's voice grew hopeful.

"I don't know, I already beat her ass once. But if I have to, I'll do it again." AJ rolled over and tried to get sleep again.

With her eyes closed, Deborah rolled over and tried to sleep too. "I still don't regret coming here, AJ."

"Neither do I."

Meanwhile, near the fireplace in the main room, Mitch jumped up with excitement. "Ah found it! I found it! Platitudinous! I found it!"

From up above, Buggzy's voice shouted at him, as he was clearly annoyed. "We don't care, Mitch! We just don't care!"

Outside the lodge, Jason stood and watched over the cabin. The rain poured heavily as lightning cracked. Inside the house, he sensed eleven people and not a single one that could hold their own against him. Part of him wanted to tear the doors and murder all those who trespassed on his home but it wasn't the time. If he would kill everyone in that house, he'd need to take his time and pick them off. One at a time, two at a time, it didn't matter, patience has paid off for Jason in the past.

~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ The Next Morning ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~ ~ * O * ~

It's 5:30 AM and the counselors are already awake doing their morning routines. Debbie and AJ brushed each other's hair as Buggzy and Kenny were already at work, clearing out some thicker roots outside the lodge. While Eric read about the sports and archery the camp offered, which included how to properly play, Chad smiled at him from the floor above. With a cup of used mouthwash he slowly tilted it toward Eric, little droplets fell on the crown of his skull.

Several times, Lachappa wiped at his head. However, once he could smell the antiseptic mouthwash, his attention went upward but Chad ducked in time and contained his laughter. With a disgusted look on his face, Eric sat his book down then ran to the bathroom to wash the smell of antiseptic mouthwash out of his hair. As Lachappa washed his head, the rest of the men joined Adam and Kenny with hoes, sickles, and an ax. Most worked without a shirt on, and Buggzy started to sign with Adam and Mitch repeated each verse after Buggzy

"All them pretty gals will be there,  
Shuck that corn before you eat,  
They will fix it for us rare,  
Shuck that corn before you eat.  
I know that breakfast will be big,  
Shuck that corn before you eat,  
I think I smell a fine roast pig-"

"Eric's here." Interrupted Chad, as he BARELY has a sweat worked up, as he felt he was above manual labor.

Eric walked down the steps, grabbed a root cutting tool then towards Chad. "Yeah, mouthwash fell in my hair from the second floor."

"Oh, I'm SO sorry, Eric. I tripped and dropped my cup. I DO hope you forgive me." Chad's voice couldn't sound any less insincere but Eric has always been afraid of Chad and wanted to avoid a confrontation with him.

"Knock it off, Chad. You don't need to compensate for that tic-tac." Several of the men snicker and noticed Jenny's sharp wit as she joined them as part of their clean-up crew.

Vanessa gave her cousin and Adam handkerchiefs approached Kenny. "How much more landscaping is left?"

Kenny sighed as he thought about how much more root clearing they needed to do. "I've cleared all of the areas the kids will be in, let's finish this area, grab breakfast then we can have fun!"

"Fuck yeah!" Both Adam and Mitch shout, the two returned to work hacking away.

Victoria laughed in the kitchen, every so often. The memories of tormenting Debbie and AJ were very fond to her. Although she didn't want to fight AJ again like in high school, she could get at least get a rise out of Debbie and not work hard. Even if she is a cook, Victoria took her job seriously and continued to a fine breakfast for herself and Chad, and something passable for the others.

The other female counselors joined their male counterparts to tear up the shrubbery and tree roots from around the Packanack Lodge and other camping areas. Throughout the day, Buggzy, Adam, and Mitch would sing, every so often someone else would join in. All around Crystal Lake, the humidity would rise, in turn, the newest counselors were quickly soaked in sweat. However, after several hours of hard work, they finished. Several of them cheered when the female counselors returned with empty wheelbarrows.

"All right everyone! Pack it up! We're finally done! Let's head back and get changed, I think we earned some swim time. What do you guys think?" Kenny turned to face his cheering counselors.

To Be Continued...


End file.
